This document relates to processing repetitive search results.
The rise of the Internet has enabled access to a wide variety of content items, e.g., video and/or audio files, web pages for particular subjects, news articles, etc. Content items of particular interest to a user can be identified by a search engine in response to a user query. One example search engine is the Google search engine provided by Google Inc. of Mountain View, Calif., U.S.A. The query can include one or more search terms or phrases, and the search engine can identify and rank the content items based on the search terms or phrases in the query. The search engine can present the identified and ranked content items to the user.
Often a user may not find a suitable content item that was identified in response to the user's query and which satisfies the user's interests. Thus, the user may submit multiple queries to the search engine during a search session. Because the user's queries are often related, the same search results are often identified in response to similar queries during the same session. For example, a query for “black jacket” may be immediately followed by a query for “black coat.” Both a queries may return a result for the same online winter coat stores, e.g. Winter Coats Online. However, if the user is not interested in the online winter coat store “Winter Coats Online,” prominent presentation of the repetitive search result in response to the second and subsequent queries may degrade the user's experience.